(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard set, and more particularly relates to a keyboard set with projecting function.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With progress of the times, computer device focuses on multimedia function, and the interface device of the computer device tends to be diversified.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a conventional desktop computer device 100. The desktop computer device 100 usually has a host 110, a screen 120, a keyboard 130, a horn 140, a mouse 150, and a video camera 160. As FIG. 1 shows, each of the peripheral devices connects and communicates with the host 110 via a signal line (not shown).
However, all peripheral devices applied in the conventional computer device 100 are connected to the host 110 by signal lines. More peripheral devices need more signal lines. When these lines are scattered on the desk, it is unsightly and also inconvenient to arrange these lines. If users want to move the host 110 to another place, they may move all the peripheral devices together.
Moreover, the keyboard 130 and the screen 120 usually occupy much space on the desk. Although the liquid crystal display (LCD) is very popular nowadays, the LCD is still bulky and has to be connected to the host 110, and thus bringing inconvenience for moving.
For high speed wireless or wire transmission and micro projection system grows mature, the micro projection system saves space occupied by the screen 120 and the signal lines if the micro projection system replaces the screen 120.